


“You aren’t going anywhere now that you have no escape, Georgie.”

by spinachpasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Kissing, LGBTQ, M/M, Minecraft, Oneshot, Romance, Tickling, YouTube, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinachpasta/pseuds/spinachpasta
Summary: A happy DreamNotFound Oneshot where Clay and George live together in an apartment and George gets bored so he annoys his boyfriend Dream.(also uploaded on Wattpad by SpinachPasta)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	“You aren’t going anywhere now that you have no escape, Georgie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors! I hope you enjoy reading it :) Please don't steal and upload it anywhere else.

A sunny Sunday afternoon in Dream’s and George’s apartment, a pretty chill day for both of them. Dream just mindlessly scrolling on his phone with a random tv show playing in the background to avoid the awkwardness of white noise and George upstairs sitting on their shared bed with his upper body relaxing on the headboard also scrolling on his phone carelessly.

After hours of pretty much doing nothing, the British boy was feeling tired without a doubt and was in need of a break from the never-ending screen. 

George switched off his phone and set it down onto the sheets to the right of him. He made himself feel more comfortable by changing his position and laying down to let his stiff backrest. He explored the furniture, walls and ceiling around him with dark chocolate eyes and observed everything while thinking about all the possibilities to do at that moment for the boredom to disappear: ‘play Minecraft? Nah, I don’t want to hurt my eyes by looking at any screens anymore. Clean? There’s probably no need to, hmm maybe go on a walk? Nah that’s boring... I’ll just go eat or something.’ 

He sighed loudly and proceeded to stand up, adjust his blue shirt and black sweatpants while striding towards the closed bedroom door. 

The pale boy opened the door when suddenly a compulsive idea occurred to him: Clay, his boyfriend was still resting on the couch downstairs focused on his phone, ‘why not get some action going?’ George smirked to himself. 

He closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs quietly. The brunette walked towards his beloved partner and sat down next to him on the comfy couch.

The plan was simple: to distract Clay, steal his phone and run away with it. 

The smaller boy was inspecting and looking at Dream. Dream was wearing white ankle-length socks, black Nike shorts, a grey t-shirt and the green smile hoodie that he usually wears on days like these, his skin was tanned and decorated with tiny freckles. He was scrolling through his Twitter timeline, liking tweets here and there and sometimes replying to a few. George was in a spot close to Clay but also uncomfortably far away for him to grab or catch George after he would execute his plan.

“Hi!” Clay said as he noticed that the boy he lived with suddenly appeared next to him and was now staring at him.  
“What’s up?” Clay asked and smiled warm-heartedly at George.

“Nothing much, umm, what’re you watching?” George responded, turning his head to the tv hoping Clay would do the same, but he only glanced at it once before looking at George again. 

George had to try again and this time it was successful. He made a small gasp to attract Clay’s attention and it worked. Dream followed his boyfriend’s eyes and looked at the tv as well, but with confusion.  
“What?” Clay asked confusedly, followed with a small chuckle since the show wasn’t familiar to him. 

George understood immediately that the green eyes filled with bewilderment weren’t gazing at him anymore, he made his move swiftly: The short boy grabbed Dream’s still open-phone from his hands and bolted away from the living room as fast as he could. He looked back to see if any movement was coming from the living room, from his boyfriend. To his surprise: the competitive side in Dream kicked in the second he had registered what had happened and was now chasing George with intense speediness, just like an enderman which made George’s heart drop. 

George hadn’t really thought of what the consequences might be so he wasn’t prepared to be hunted down by a stronger and more masculine man. “Oh shit-” he mumbled quietly to himself while trying to desperately catch up speed. He could hear Dream yelling: “Oh, you’re gonna regret this one, George! Get your ass back here!” 

Adrenaline was running through both of the boys’ veins, making their competitiveness rise with every second while running. They felt like children again at all once: thrilled to bits, hearts and minds filled with happiness and euphoria. 

Dream was starting to catch up to George briskly and he needed to take care of the issue quickly. The bathroom was the first place that popped up in George’s mind and his body followed the idea immediately.

The brit sprunt to the bathroom, pressed his body against the door and locked the door behind him instantly, he had managed to escape from Dream.

They both knew the situation wasn’t serious and George had nothing to do with Dream’s phone, as it had already turned off and they had almost nothing to hide from their partner anymore, but they liked to play around like playful puppies occasionally especially when they were bored.

“Oh Georgie~,” Dream hummed from the other side of the door teasingly in a slow and low tone. 

“I know you’re in there, you can come out, I promise I won’t do anything, just give me that phone back and I’ll leave you alone, okay?” he said, maintaining the deep voice, adding:  
“You can’t hide forever!”

“No,” George said quietly but with certainty, still panting from the intense running.  
“I know you’re lying, I’m not falling for that again, Clay.” He said as he sat down, back against the door but with a smile.

“Please~,” Dream pouted stubbornly with a soft and gentle voice, trying a different method to get George to open the door.

“No,” George answered with a voice signifying slight annoyance.

“Pretty please?~” 

“No!”

“Fine.” groaned Dream and went quiet, thinking there for a moment. He knew George enjoys attention whenever he is exposed to it and right now this is exactly what Dream was giving him. 

George had zoned out for a second, forgetting what was happening. He was grabbed out of his thoughts when he heard his boyfriend from the other side of the door move again.

“Well I don’t have all day to wait here and if you aren’t coming out of there, I guess I’ll just leave you alone, George,” said Dream, suddenly sounding so unbothered and apathetic making George worried that something could’ve gone wrong.

George heard Dream walking away from the bathroom and turning back to the living room. He had no idea what to do as his head and thoughts were empty. The brunette spent a few more minutes sitting on the cold stone tiles just letting random thoughts come and go until he decided to leave when he had come to a conclusion that Clay probably wasn’t in the mood anymore.

Glancing at himself in the mirror one last time before turning around, unlocking the wooden door and pressing down on the cold metal door handle, pushing it and stepping outside to walk forward. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the brown-eyed boy heard the door behind him slam loudly as he felt something warm grab his delicate right wrist and before he could recognize who it belonged to, he was yanked onto the ground in the bat of an eye, forcing a small yelp out of him and something heavy now on top of him, grabbing his other frail wrist as well and pinning both of his wrists on the parquet next to his head with a strong grip. 

George opened his eyes halfway after instinctively shutting them and tensing his muscles in fear of danger: a grinning man with glistening dark green eyes staring through his troublesome soul with tangled dirty blond hair touching his pale forehead.

“Gotcha!” Dream spoke gently in a calm tone with a mischievous smile, his grin growing from one ear to another, making George slightly roll his eyes, but he was able to feel relaxed again. 

The blond man snatched his phone off the boy’s hand still holding it under him with little to no trouble and slid it far away from both of them on the floor to pick it up later.

He turned his attention back to the smaller boy, who was looking away from him. George made an effort to try to wriggle and squirm out of Clay’s tight grasp and weight lying on him, moving his body and limbs from side to side but there was no hope, it only made Dream do a lightly mocking chuckle. 

The younger man was lying on top of the older one, legs strangling the shorter ones to the floor below them but he didn’t lay all of his body weight onto George. Both of them could feel how the other boy was inhaling and exhaling calmly due to there clearly being no air in between their torsos, making the butterflies in their stomachs have a party. Even if they had been living together for months, moments like these still made both of them a blushing mess. 

Dream pinned George’s wrists onto the ground even more firmly but not as far as to hurt him.  
“You aren’t going anywhere now that you have no escape, Georgie,” Dream smirked slyly and blew faintly onto George’s untouched neck, making him feel ticklish to show him how helpless he was. 

“Not fair,” muttered George bitterly, the last thing he expected was to end up in a position like this but he didn’t mind it too much.

“How so?” said Clay pouting, annoying the man pressed against the floor.

“Ugh, whatever,” scoffed the brown-haired man.  
“Well what are you gonna do with me now?” said George glaring at him.

“Oh honey, you’ll see.” 

George felt the mixture of exhilaration and anticipation bubbling inside him, he didn’t know how to respond so he kept his mouth shut, only repeatedly gazing between Clay’s left eye to his right eye and admiring his looks.

“So, why did you do this? Stealing my phone and thinking you can run away just like that, hm?” asked Clay, sounding like a typical villain in a movie giving a speech after winning the battle and staring into George’s dark pinpoint pupils.

“I was…”  
He paused for a second, considering what to answer, “just bored.” sounding unbothered. George accidentally let his mouth form a small smile, trying to hold back the laugh wanting to take over his body but thankfully he won the battle and the smile disappeared shortly after.

“Mhm, I could see that,” Clay responded.  
“And what did you want from my phone?”  
They hadn’t broken the eye contact.

“Nothing,” George responded rather quickly and shortly, making him sound a little suspicious, “seriously.”  
He let out a small chuckle and broke the eye contact by looking at how his wrists and hands were doing.  
‘oh shit-’ he thought.

Dream must’ve read what George’s mind was thinking of when he let out a spiteful but playful laugh.  
“Alright then,” he said and proceeded to move the wrists in his grip above the owner’s head and grasped both of the soft wrists with his left hand.

“Hey what’re you- AH!”  
An unexpected shriek escaped George’s mouth before he could finish the sentence. He had felt his shirt being lifted slightly when the warm body withdrew from his before a hand started attacking his sides and stomach. It poked and tickled his pale and sensitive skin making George twist and arch his defenceless body, trying to get away from Clay’s stubborn hand.

“That’s what you get, George!” Laughed Clay even more and continued with annoying George.

A sour expression took place on the suffering man’s face, quiet complaining and plaintive sounds making their way out of George’s mouth but also giggling while his eyes were pressed shut. Clay knew how much George despised being tickled and from time to time he took advantage of that knowledge. Clay wasn’t hurting George in any way but he certainly was uncomfortable.

“Stooooop- … AH… p- please,” George managed to get out between his laughs. It went on for a few minutes, both of their stomachs starting to hurt and cramp from laughing so hard. They were having a lot of fun and a much-needed laugh, even if one of them wasn’t in the most comfortable position.

When Dream decided that George had suffered enough, he stopped but didn’t let go of the brown-eyed man’s elegant hands. 

“So are you gonna apologize or nah? Because I can keep going,” Clay asked him, still giggling. The sight under him was incredibly adorable: George’s huge smile, a tint of red decorating his cheeks and his dark brown eyes, glistening and watery from laughing so hard. His dark, almost black nicely dishevelled hair. Dream was tremendously thankful to be dating such a marvellous and good-hearted boy, who he was deeply in love with. 

“No I don't think I will, there’s nothing to apologize for,” said George, conveying a stubborn answer. Both of them knew how to wrap the other around their finger on the spot. George acting like this would instantly make Clay feel ardent emotions. 

Dream started poking and tickling George’s skin again.

“OKAY-okay AH-, I’m sorry!” George answered immediately and Dream stopped, “now please get your fat ass off of me,” he whined with a glare. 

“Okay, Georgie.”

Clay finally let go of George’s wrists and sat up, still on top of the older man. Clay leaned down again and gave George a small loving kiss on the lips.

“I love you,” the younger man beamed and said softly when their lips separated by an inch and looked into the older’s eyes.

“I hate you,” He answered with a barely noticeable eye-roll and a smile.

George has a hard time expressing his emotions often and Dream always did his best to make George feel the best and as comfortable as he could.

“You wanna cuddle?” Clay asked his beloved and poked his cheek. 

“Sure, but I swear to god if you start tickling me again I’m leaving,” George answered and turned his gaze back on Clay.

Dream took it as a yes and finally lifted his body off of the smaller one’s. He stood up and reached his hand out to George with an adoring grin decorating his face. 

George’s whole body finally felt some relief when the weight got off of him, he took the hand and stood up with little help but he didn’t let go of the warm hand holding his slightly colder one. 

They walked into their living room next to each other, over to the couch. Clay sat down first in a position between sitting and lying down, his legs resting on the comfy grey couch. He reached his hands out, signalling George to sit down. Now it was George’s turn to be the one on top, he sat down onto his boyfriend’s lap and laid down onto his chest, resting his head on Clay’s shoulder and calmly sighing. The taller one wrapped his comforting and strong tanned arms around George, who wrapped his paler but affectionate hands around Clay’s. The blond planted a protective kiss into his brown hair. 

They got into a cosy position and turned their attention onto whatever was playing on the tv. Both boys felt safe, warm and loved between their lover’s hands and would give their everything just to make the other happy.


End file.
